totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wielki plusk
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 3 Chris : 'Witam ponownie na wyspie. Ostatnio tylko przedstawiałem wam wszystkich uczestników . Dopiero pierwszy odcinek a już były ostre napięcia i niespodzianki nowych zawodników. '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chatka drużyny Cierniaków '''Katie : *płacze Czemu ! czemu nie jestem z Sadie . już za nią tęsknie. Trent : '''Spokojnie przecież będziecie się widywać. '''Katie : Niieeeeeeee! Geoff : 'Co my z nią zrobimy ? '''Alejandro ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) ': No jak to co wywalić podczas eliminacji. Ona nam tu jest niepotrzebna. '''Trent : Jak chcesz to mogę się zamienić z nią drużynami. Katie : To wspaniale Trent . Kochany jesteś . Trent ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Trzeba być dobrym szczególnie ja płaczą. '''Katie i Sadie ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Oh jaki ten Trent jest wspaniały. LeShawna : '''Dobra musimy iść Chris zaraz nas namęczy. '''Harold : Z tobą zawsze. Chatka drużyny Misiaczek Cody Sierra : Jak Nikki podoba ci się bycie nową w tym show. Nikki : Pewnie . Jest super a w szczególności mogłam was poznać. Zawierając z wieloma postaciami pozytywne emocje jestem pewna , że dam radę dotrzeć do finału. Sierra : Oh świetnie. Ja chciałabym wyjść z Cody z granicy przyjaźni w coś o wiele głębszego. Ewa : '''Agrrrr przestańcie zaraz mi łeb pęknie od waszego gadania. '''Duncan : Ta mogłybyście być ciszej. Dj : Mnie tam to nie przeszkadza. DJ ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wszystko gra . Chyba oszalałem . Ciągle jestem pod działaniem klątwy io martwię się tym wyzwaniem. Na Głównym Placu Chris : '''Jak pamiętacie wyzwania będą bardzo podobne do poprzednich sezonów z wyjątkiem podsumowań które będą nowością. A jak wiecie będą prowadzić je : Tyler i Lindsay . '''Brigette : '''Jak Geoff tym razem zostaniemy w grze. '''Geoff : Jak dla mnie spoko . Harold : '''A ty Chris nie mogłeś ? '''Bobbie : Widocznie nie mógł. Chris : '''Wreszcie ktoś kto mnie docenia. '''Justin : Chyba podlizuje się. Bobbie ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Hahaha ci naiwniacy myślą , że będą mogli manipulować mną ale niech się mają na baczności. O tak jestem podły jak Alejandro i Heather razem , inteligentszy od Izzy czy Noaha i zdolniejszy od Harolda. Niech się mają na baczności! Noah : '''To znaczy , że znowu będziemy musieli skakać ! '''Chris : '''Pewnie , że nie . '''Wszyscy : '''Ufff '''Chris : '''Za to będziecie pływać o tak i wiecie z czym . '''Sierra ( Pokój zwierzeń ): Rany z tego co wiem o Chrisie to pewnie z rekinami lub meduzami. Heather ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Nieważne co to będzie i tak mogłoby trafić to w Alejandro. Plaża Chris : Wyśmienicie . Wszyscy przebrani . Dobra teraz zasady. 3 Osoby zmierzą się w wyścigach wodnych. Musicie zdobyć flagi i przepłynąć . Każdy może wziąć jedną flagę. I jak to bywa na jednym torze są meduzy w drugim pijawki no i w 3 raki i kraby . Gwen : '''Czy to nie aż nazbyt niebezpieczne ? '''Noah : Nie chcę wyjść na marudę ale będzie za to nagroda. Chris : '''Tak drużyna która wygra będzie miała przewagę w 2 wyzwaniu. '''Cortney : '''A inne nagrody ? '''Chris : Drużyna która zajmie I miejsce otrzyma nietykalność i zajmie najlepszą chatę. Kto zajmie II miejsce nie wywali nikogo ani nic nie wygra. Kto zajmie ostatnie to chyba już wiedzą Narada w drużynie Misiaczek Cody Dj : '''Ja na pewno nie mam zamiaru pływać. Wolę nie ryzykować. '''Cody : Ja mam uczulenie na wszystko co tram jest . Sierra : Oh Cody Dzięki ,że się dzielisz. Dodam to na mojego bloga. Duncan ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : W jakiej drużynie przyszło mi być. Eva : Dobra ja będę pływała i jeśli ktoś ma z tym problem oberwie ode mnie. Duncan : Ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Zresztą sam popływam. Chętnie dam wycisk tym paskudztwom. Sierra : '''Wiem Skoro Blake jest nowy to może on ? '''Blake : '''Uhyyyyym '''Cody : Widać że potrafi coś innego wykrztusić. Nikki : '''Wiecie ja mogę tłumaczyć wszystko co mówi , bo jako jedyna go rozumiem , więc będę mówiła to co on chce powiedzieć i mogę powiedzieć ,że chcę on pływać. '''Sadie : '''Rany jak ty możesz tyle mówić. '''DJ : Może skupimy się na wyzwaniu. Narada w drużynie Cierniaków . Geoff : '''Ziomy to kto popływa Se z resztą tych zwierząt ? '''Alejandro : Ja mogę jeśli zechcecie zrobić to wyzwanie. Trent : Zgoda. Beth : '''Jeśli chce to damy mu szansę. '''Geoff : Ja tak to też mogę. Geoff ( Pokój zwierzeń ) :'''Tak będzie po tym niezły odpał. '''Harold : '''No to wtedy ja czy Tent ? '''Beth : Jak ! A ja Katie LeShawna Izzy i ja to nie nadajemy się. LeShawna : '''Nie przesadzaj '''Harold : '''Nie przesadzam staram się byśmy wygrali. '''Beth : To nie krytykuj nas my też możemy wziąć w tym udział Izzy : Tak uważasz . To się zdziwisz jak uda mi się zrobić to proste lecz niebezpieczne zadanie. LeShawna : I to jest w porządku. Harold : 'Niech wam już będzie. '''Beth ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Harold przesadził trochę ale nie jestem aż tak zła , bo widać że się stara. '''Harold ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Jestem urodzonym przywódcą . Kiedyś byłem kapitanem drużyny szachowej. Dzięki mnie odnieśliśmy zwycięstwo. Tak to były czasy. Narada u Obozowiczów '''Bobbie : T'u chyba nie będziemy mieć problemu. '''Cortney : '''To oczywiste że ja powinnam . Byłam kiedyś ratowniczką na basenie. '''Heather : '''Tak tak wiemy . nie musisz się chwalić. '''Brigette : Co sugerujecie. Noah : '''że ja na pewno nie mam zamiaru tam wejść. '''Justin : '''Ja też nie mam zamiaru stracić uroku który mam. '''Owen : Wiecie jakie to pyszne .Sos z meduzy z krabami Heather i Noah : Fuj ! Obrzydliwstwo . Gwen : '''Rany tylko zrzędzicie ja już pójdę. '''Bobbie : '''Więc ja Gwen i Cortney. '''Cortney : Bądź lepiej cicho Gwen Gwen : Cortney . Ile jeszcze mi nie wybaczysz. Cortney : Tak długo jak się da. Ponownie plaża Chris : Skoro już wybraliście : Eva , Izzy i Gwen . Wy jako pierwsze . Gwen : Ałałałał szczypią. Izzy : To ma być niby trudne. Alejandro : Uważaj Izzy ! Izzy : Gzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Alejandro : ''' Nieźle popieściły ja te meduzy. Ale to był fajny widok. '''Ewa : Z drogi . Chris : Dobra punkt dla drużyny Misiaczek Cody. Ewa : Tak nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Chris : Następna trójka Bobbie , Alejandro , Duncan . Trent : '''Nikki Możesz podejść. '''Nikki : '''Ta co jest. '''Trent : Posłuchaj czy zamieniłabyś się miejscem z Katie w drużynie. Nikki : Pewnie Trent : Łatwo poszło . Chris ''': Ej co wy . '''Nikki : Chris jesteś najlepszym z wszystkich prowadzących. Czy mogę zamienić się z Katie miejscami. Chris: '''Sam nie wiem , nie powinienem ale skoro jesteś taka lizusowska ok. '''Katie i Sadie : Super. Duncan ; E Chris jak co już wygrałem. Alejandro : '''Nieźle przyjacielu. '''Duncan : Nie próbuj swoich sztuczek . Alejandro : Dobra , tylko ci gratuluję. Chris : '''A więc drużyna Misiaczek cody wygrywa. '''Sierra , Cody , Ewa , Duncan : Świetnie. Chris : Jesteście bezpieczni i możecie wracać do obozu a wy macie dogrywkę . Kto przegra Spotka się ze mną podczas eliminację. Dalej Brigette , Geoff wskakujcie do wody. Geoff ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Nie mogę z nią rywalizować. Brigette ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : To bolesny cios ale musze to zrobić dla drużyny. Heather : '''Dalej Brigette ! Dasz radę . '''Gwen : '''Od kiedy ty taka miła . '''Heather : Nie żartuj Se chcę tylko wygrać wyzwanie. Alejandro : Uważaj bo ci się to nie uda . Widzisz Heather : '''To się spójrz '''Alejandro : '''Nieee. '''Geoff : Sorki musiałem Brigette : Geoff Dzięki ale nie musiałeś mi się dawać. Eliminacje Chris : Jak wiecie będziecie dostawać odznaki. Pierwszą otrzymuje Beth , Nikki , LeShawna ,Trent ,Izzy. Alejandro : '''Wiesz ,że nikt cię nie lubi. Wszyscy tobą gardzą. '''Harold : '''No nie sprawdziłeś się jako kapitan. '''Geoff : Zawaliłeś wyzwanie specjalnie dla członka innej drużyny , nieładnie. Przedostatnią odznakę otrzymuje : Alejandro Alejandro ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Mają szczęści , zresztą muszę pogadać z Bobbie . Może uda mi się wytrwać. A ostatnią otrzymuje : Harold Geoff : Zasłużyłem , Na razie wam. Chris : I tak oto imprezowicz został wyrzucony z wyspy. Czy Harold Naprawi swój błąd. Czy Blake będzie normalnie mówić. Dowiecie się na następnym odcinku. Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki